


hate sex makes everybody get along

by vee_djarin



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bad Flirting, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dominant Henry Cavill, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: henry cavill finds you rather annoying and you want to get the the bottom of that his problem is. one of your friends suggest that you "fuck and get it over with" that can only go so well...... reader is female
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 31





	hate sex makes everybody get along

It started when a mutual friend of yours told you one of Henry's irks. Henry cannot fucking stand being poked in the side. So he was pretty angry when he was out with friends, drinking and having a good time, when he was randomly pricked in the side by your finger. He wasnt expecting it and his body lurched away from your finger, leading to a horrible chain of events. As his body turned away from your prodding finger, the glass in his hand was knocked out by the edge of the bar, his drink spilling all over his lower half. The sight of Henry's soaked lower half caused the person next to him to spit out their drink, directly onto Henry's face. And to top it off, all his friends are laughing at him. So were you, until he turned around and all six feet and one inches of dark intimidation towered over you. He stared you down then wordlessly left. 

You asked his friends if he was going to be okay but they reassured you that he is not one to hold grudges. You honestly hadn't thought it would turn out like that. A couple weeks later your friend invited you to another get-together and Henry was there. You decided that you should apologize to him and properly introduce yourself. 

You decided it was probably safest to approach him from the front so he noticed you early. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other night," you apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Just don't ever do that again," he says, his tone was threatening, like he wants to be anywhere but next to you. 

"Yes, of course." You knew not to annoy him any further so you walked away to go find one of your friends. 

"I saw you two talking. Everything okay?" they asked. 

"No, he can't stand me, I can tell." 

"Oh sweetheart, that's all in your head," they try and reassure you. 

"Its not in my head. Its going to fucking irritate me all night. I fucking went to apologize and he couldn't wait for me to get out of his face." 

You looked over your shoulder to see Henry glaring at you from across the room. 

"See! He's glaring at me as we speak!" 

Your friends looks in Henry's direction and shakes their head, " I know what he looks like when he hates someone and thats not it, hon" 

You went the rest of the evening talking with your friend until it was only you and a couple of people left. Including Henry. You were sitting on one end on the sofa and him on the other, your bodies turned away from one another.   
The other people were laughing in conversation while you and Henry sat there awkwardly. 

You turned to him, hoping that this time would be different. That he would not give you a look he knows intimidates you. 

You open you mouth to start a conversation but he pulls out his phone to avoid talking. 

"What the fuck?" you shouted as you stormed over to were he sat. 

Everyone looks at you, shocked at your sudden outburst. 

"I'm sorry about how things started out but could you at least fucking acknowledge my presence. Maybe just pretend that I exist. You're not gonna fucking sit there and make me feel like shit over a damn mistake," you yelled, shoving his shoulder. It barely moves but he is pissed nonetheless however you just don't care. He's been an asshole to you all night. 

Henry calmly stood up, easily towering over you, "I'm talking to you now. Is this better?" 

You huffed, "Yes, finally. I can't believe I even considered trying to be your friend." 

He scoffs and rolls his eyes ready to make a sarcastic remark. 

"Just fuck and get it overwith you two," your friend interrupted. 

"You really think that's a good idea?" Henry scoffs. 

"Uh yeah. I saw the way you've been staring at her all night. So please, do us all a favor and have some hot hate sex so we don't have to dwal with this anymore." 

"Still got the spare room?" Henry asks them. 

"Yep. The rest of us will go ahead and leave." 

"Wait, you're not actually leaving me alone with him." There was no way they were being serious, you thought. 

"Trust me sweetheart, it's for the better. You two better better get along by tomorrow or else I'm not taking you out anymore," your friend says. 

Any words of protest are lost on your lips when Henry slides a hand around your waist, pulling you against his broad chest. 

"She'll be fine," Henry tells them. 

As soon as you and Henry are alone in the house his full attention is on you and now you regret fighting to get it so bad. 

"We can just talk it out if you want. Or we can do as suggested and fuck and get it overwith. I'm not going to tell you which I prefer so choose carefully," his hands tangled into your hair as he spoke, gently massaging your scalp. You let out a low wimper, hoping that he wouldn't hear it but your luck had run out tonight. 

"I see," He mumbles. 

He grips your arm and pulls you down the hallway and into the last room on the left. He slammed the door shut behind you and before you could say anything he picked you up, wrapped your legs around his waist and pinned you against the door. His mouth is pressed against yours and it is pure hunger. His mouth devoured yours while his hips pin you, his erection piercing your abdomen. You try to wiggle free but that only made it worse. You wanted to touch him so badly, to get your hands all over him. 

"Let me down please. I want to touch you." You plea as he pulls away for air. 

Reluctantly, he sets you down and takes a step back. Leaving you to do whatever you please. First, you run your hands over his broad shoulders and rock hard chest. Admiring each swell and dip of his body. Then your hands venture downward. You get on your knees as you stroke his thighs, your thumbs inching closer to the bulge in his pants. You were so preoccupied with admiring him you didn't notice the desperate look on his face as he stared down at you. When your fingers graze his cock, his fingers laced through your hair and pulled so you could look up at him. 

"Careful, Princess," he warns darkly. He pulls your hair so that you are now standing up and drags your face to his. 

The kiss was quick, and hard, and you wondered briefly if you’d gone insane before pulling back, "You sure you want to do this?" 

He simply shushed you as he shoved your pants down your legs. As soon as you stepped out of your pants he tugs you shirt over your head then picks you back up and throws you onto the bed. 

His arms blocked you in and his mouth slanted across yours as though he was devouring you, pulling a moan from your throat. He kissed you until you were a moaning mess, wordlessly begging for more. But he only ever gave you enough to leave you wanting more. So you decide to return the favor. 

You pulled his head back by his hair, so you could bite and nibble and kiss down his neck. It was deliciously thick. 

"You had your chance to do that earlier, princess. Now, you just lay there and let me ravish you." 

He nudges the tip of his index and middle finger at your mouth, "Open" 

He stares down at you with a dark expression, one you recognize because its the same one he's been staring at you with all night long, as your mouth wraps around his thick fingers you gently suck. He pushes his fingers deeper until you nearly gag. 

"Next time you do that, make sure its on my dick." With that, his fingers leave your mouth and make contact with your wet folds, teasing your lips apart. 

You whine at the contant, "Please, more." 

His fingers slide into you with ease and you felt yourself clench down. It started of with a few lazy pumps then his speed increased. His fingers fucked you in a way that wasnt too slow or fast, but it was tortuous, leaving you needing more. You roll your hips, trying to push yourself closer to the edge he was purposely keeping you from. He presses your hips down with his other hand, holding you in place. 

"You trying to fuck yourself on my hand? Huh? You want more?" 

"Yes, fuck yes!" you screamed. 

He lips attatch to you your clit and sucks as he pumps in and out of you, increasing his speed until all you can hear are your moans and wet noises. Your thighs close around his head as your orgasm washes over you but he doesn't stop. 

"Too much, its too much." 

His lips disconnect from your clit, "You take exactly what I give you, slut." 

As your grip on him loosened, his fingers left your cunt. 

"Open," he orders. 

He then stuffs his fingers, covered with your cum, into your mouth. After you've sucked his fingers clean he removes the rest of his clothes. You stare at his body in its full glory, perfect scultped muscles glistening in the moonlight. 

"See all this? You’ll experience it once and then have your life ruined because you’ll never have it again. You will wonder why you ever wasted your time annoying me thinking it's cute. I will fuck you so good and so hard you'll regret ever being a brat to me. You will beg for me to fuck you again and I will leave you without an answer until you've given up. Then maybe I'll consider fucking you again just to remind you that I have the best dick your pussy will ever have in your lifetime." 

"Shut up and fuck me." 

He flips you over so you're on your stomach then positions you ass up face down. His fingers gather some of your cum, still dripping from you cunt, then he spreads it over his dick. The air is tense and silent as he takes a moment to admire the beauty in front of him. He presses slowly into you, stretching your pussy in a way you've never experienced before. Then he pulls out, only leaving in the tip 

He abruptly thrusted into you so hard that you grasped at the sheets for stability. His hands gripped your hips as he relentlessly pounded into you. His hips slapped against your ass as his cock finding places of your pussy that weren't yet discovered. 

He was fucking you so good and thoroughly that you knew you would be ruined for anyone else after this. No one else could ever fuck you like he can and you didn't know if you hated him more or less for it. That he knew he was taking the title of the best you will ever have. But for now, you let your mind clear as he fucked you. 

It was strategic, his hands gripping your hips, occasionally slapping your ass. Just as the sting starts to subside his hand cracks down on your undoubtably red cheeks. 

"Mmnnphh, please just like that. I'm gonna cum," you mewled. 

"Not yet," is all he said. 

You kind of hated yourself for the tormented whimper that he managed to drag out of you as he pulled out. 

"No no please, just fuck me. You were right, you're the best I've ever had now finish what you started and ruin me," you gasped. 

He flips you over onto your back, "As much as I love hearing you say that, I'd much rather have you screaming my name." 

Henry places your ankles over his shoulders and thrusts back into you. Something about the angle he's created lights something inside you, hitting your up until now nonexistent g-spot, making your toes curl. 

You could only let out chocked gasps, your hips liftied to meet him as he thrusted into you, pushing him even deeper than was was before. Each stroke was hard and precise, his cock insistent with every plunge into you. 

You could feel your orgasm nearing closer, pushing you higher and higher to that peak. 

"Heh... Henr..." you slurred, "you fuck me sooo good." 

"Oh my pretty little slut. Did I fuck you stupid? Huh?" 

You shout some syllables that resemble his name and the word 'please' but he didn't need to understand what you were saying. He knew what you wanted. He couldn't hold off his own orgasm for much longer. 

"Fucking cum on my cock, princess." 

Your legs spasm, trying to close and push him away but he remains buried deep inside you as you both cum. 

As your orgasms subside, Henry kneads your breast, his thumb tugging your nipple. 

"That's such a good girl." 

He pulls out and kisses up your neck. 

"No, put it back. I want to feel you inside of me for as long as possible. You know... if we're never going to fuck again. I want to enjoy it while I can." 

He simply nodded and pushed back into you, the fullness feeling so good. You circled your hips, grinding your clit on his lower abdomen. 

"I take this as all is forgiven?" you asked. 

"I wouldn't say all is forgiven. But I have an idea of how you can make it up to me," he smirks as he leans down and sucks a mark above your collarbone. 

By the time he's sucked enough marks to ensure everybody would know exactly what happened between the two of you he was hard and ready for another round.


End file.
